Deployable space structures, such as deployable truss structures, using pin clevis joints are known, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,802, to Rhodes. However, the need exists for a modular deployable structure that allows synchronous deployment and rapid assembly of panels, especially photovoltaic panels.